


И мы вместе встретим рассвет

by Queen_Immortal



Series: Наступит новый день [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Blood Kink, F/M, Light Petting, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Джейс всего лишь пытается выжить и не дать умереть Саймону





	И мы вместе встретим рассвет

Волки огрызались — бросались на них, стремясь вонзить клыки прямо в глотки, разорвать, забрызгать все алыми брызгами, налакаться крови, расцарапать острыми когтями живот, распотрошить внутренности и вырвать самый сладкий кусок. Тех, кто постарше, выдавала особая манера: они не спешили нападать, сначала оглядывались, чтобы убедиться, что никто не подошел сзади, высматривали слабого или самонадеянного, а затем делали всего один точный бросок — и выискивали новую жертву. 

Зная об этом, Джейс никогда не спешил вперед, позволяя «геройствовать» молодняку, только-только вылезшему из Академии, — отличный способ определить, есть ли мозги хотя бы у одного из десятка хваленных охотников. В этот раз повезло: из пяти новичков, что Эрондейл взял с собой на охоту, выжили после первой атаки трое. Отличный результат.

Брезгливо поморщившись, Джейс аккуратно переступил через судорожно подгребающего под себя собственные кишки юнца, которому приятель еще пытался начертить Иратце, и сам вступил в сражение. Легко увернулся от несшегося на него оборотня, с плеча рубанул по второму и подставил острие клинка под распахнутую пасть третьего. Когда он выпрямился, волчьи туши с грохотом упали на землю, и Джейс поспешил вытереть ярко- светящиеся лезвие меча о шерсть одного из павших.

Бой закончился, едва успев начаться: большинство мертвы, трое окружены — краем глаза Джейс заметил, как загнанные в западню волки, повинуясь приказу одного из охотников, приняли человеческий вид, а вот один до сих пор огрызался. Подойдя чуть ближе, Джейс тут же понял, в чем дело. Волк, так и не сменивший звериную шкуру на человеческие ноги, был гораздо старше остальной стаи: темный окрас был порядком подернут сединой, одно ухо наполовину разорвано, а через полморды тянулся кривой шрам, пересекавший левый глаз. Собственно, именно эта отметина и помогла распознать в загнанной псине достаточно известную личность.

— Аларик! — на правах главного Джейс обратился к волку, отметив, что тот мгновенно среагировал на обращение. — Все кончено! Превращайся!

В ответ оборотень лишь сильнее оскалился, грозно рыкнув в сторону Джейса.

— Превращайся. Ты скажешь мне, где Люциан, а я, так и быть, позволю остаткам твоей стаи дожить до вечера, — в ответ на это предложение Аларик коротко дернулся в сторону Джейса, но тут же отступил, оглядываясь на обнаженные мечи буквально загнавших его в угол охотников.

— Последний шанс, Аларик! Превращайся! — про себя досадуя на упрямство оборотня, повторил Джейс. — Аларик!!!

Раскатистый рык, утробное рычание и грозный оскал — все, что он получил в ответ.

Сдержав желание устало вздохнуть, Джейс повернулся к остальным нефилимам, терпеливо дожидавшихся новых приказов.

— Подведите кого-нибудь из них, — он кивнул на обнаженных оборотней, жмущихся друг к другу, — поближе.

Просто кивнув, один из охотников ухватил ближайшего из пленных за плечо и просто толкнул в сторону Джейса. Увидев, на кого пал выбор, тот опять досадливо скривился — молоденькая девушка, испачканная грязью и кровью, была достаточно симпатичной, даже несмотря на торчавшие из-за истощения ребра: смуглая кожа, приятные черты лица, темные соски, напрягшиеся из-за холода. Конечно, она заметила его пристальный взгляд и тут же плюнула в его сторону — слюна, смешанная с кровью, упала на его плечо. Джейсу стоило показательно скривиться или тут же отвесить волчице, проявившей свой норов, смачную пощечину. Ударить так сильно, чтобы та упала на колени прямо перед ним, начала харкать кровью и сплевывать уже не просто слюну, а собственные зубы. Стоило проявить жестокость. Но он не стал. Как и отряхиваться. 

Схватив девушку за плечо, Джейс развернул ее лицом к Аларику и снова обнажил меч.

— Аларик, ты готов платить за свое молчание стаей? — мелкая ухмылка показалась Джейсу уместной. — Превращайся!

Когда и это не возымело действия, Джейс легко толкнул девушку под колени, заставив упасть, и взмахнул мечом, отсекая той голову. Отрубленная голова с удивленными распахнутыми глазами прокатилась по грязи и остановилась прямо перед тут же заскулившим Алариком. За спиной раздались громкие всхлипы оставшихся членов стаи, кричащих, точно раненые животные. 

Джейс обернулся:

— Убейте их.

***

  
Кожа на лице зудела и чесалась как зараза из-за засохшей неровной багровой коркой крови. Пожалуй, самым обидным в этой ситуации было то, что эта кровь не принадлежала Джейсу. В момент битвы его меньше всего заботила чистота, а теперь все засохло и порядком раздражало. И бесило.

— Джейс! — симпатичная мордашка Джонатана — это то, что Джейс определенно предпочел бы сейчас не видеть. Не когда он чувствовал себя грязным с ног до головы. Во всех смыслах. — Я смотрю, охота прошла успешно!

Вместо ответа Джейс бросил отрубленную волчью голову, которую нес в руке, на стол, сделав вид, что не обращает внимания на то, как капли крови пачкали наверняка важные документы и карты.

— Это — Аларик, — просто сообщил Джейс, кивнув на голову. — Люциана там не было.

— Не всегда же тебе будет везти, — уже без тени дружелюбия отозвался Джонатан, брезгливо морщась глядя на голову. — Обязательно было бросать это на мой стол?

— Конечно, — невозмутимо ответил Джейс. — Я же не могу оставить тебя без сувенира.

Глаза Джонатана зло сузились, а челюсти напряглись, явно выдавая раздражение своего хозяина. 

— Ты забываешься, — ядовито прошипел он. — Похоже, тебе стоит снова напомнить твое место. Отец...

— Кстати, о нем, — не подавая вида, перебил его Джейс. — Валентин же здесь? Хочу поговорить с ним о твоих жалких попытках меня убить. Серьезно, Джонатан, это даже смешно! — он наигранно усмехнулся. — Нож в спину? Мы же не «Юлия Цезаря» разыгрываем! Или твоя оригинальность тебя подводит?

Джонатан выпрямился, сложив руки на груди:

— У тебя нет доказательств.

— Неужели? — язвительно протянул Джейс, запуская руку за пазуху, чтобы через мгновение вытащить оттуда нечто, завернутое в грязную тряпицу. Когда он развернул ткань, обнажив содержимое, внутри обнаружилась отрубленная кисть, явно мужская, с легко различимой руной ангельской силы на тыле, все еще сжимавшая небольшой кинжал с двухсторонним лезвием. — Не так-то много охотников с этой руной именно на кисти. И что-то давно не было видно Майкла, отправил его на задание?

Джонатан нахмурился и сжал кулаки:

— И что? Сдашь меня? Думаешь, это вернет тебе былое положение? Или позволит увидеть Клариссу? Ты всего лишь палач, Эрондейл. 

— Нет, придержу до поры до времени, — Джейс завернул кисть и вновь спрятал в потайной карман. — Просто хотел напомнить, что не один ты знаком с правилами игры, — он подался вперед. — Отвали. Мы почти дружили, пока ты не начал вести себя как скотина.

— Ты не получишь мою сестру, — зло выдохнул Джонатан, из-за ярости обычно зеленые глаза окрасились черным, который, казалось, вот-вот затопит все.

— Интересно, а Изабель знает о твоем отношении к собственной сестре? — откровенно злорадствуя, поинтересовался Джейс.

Он победил. Этого было достаточно, он знал это. Просто не мог остановиться. Хотелось сделать Моргенштерну больно. Не физически — душевно, раздавить его, растоптать, окунуть в собственную тьму, сотканную из мерзости и гнилых чувств, напомнить, что он не лучше — хуже Джейса в десятки, сотни, тысячи раз. Даже если самого потянет блевать от собственных слов.

— Еще хоть слово — и я заставлю тебя сожрать твой поганый язык, — еще сильнее помрачнел Джонатан.

Джейс выпрямился и одернул куртку:

— Спокойной ночи, Джонатан.

Взгляд Моргенштерна прожигал ему спину, пока Джейс не скрылся за поворотом.

***

  
Стоило выйти из лифта, как Джейса остановил знакомый, родной голос:

— Это было опасно, — Алек неторопливо выступил из тени, держа руки за спиной. — Злить Джонатана.

— Я — взрослый мальчик, Алек, — спокойно отозвался Джейс, чувствуя привычное тепло и поддержку, эхом прокатившиеся по связи парабатай. — Ты в порядке? Я вчера тебя не застал...

— Я в норме, — несколько резковато отозвался Алек, и Джейс тут же отметил его измотанный вид. — Не самый приятный разговор, вот и все.

— Валентин? — уточнил Джейс.

Вместо ответа Алек кивнул.

— Почему? — нахмурился тот. 

— У него возникли сомнения относительно моей преданности. По словам Валентина, я слишком равнодушен, — кратко пояснил Алек.

— Кто-то под тебя копает, — мгновенно все понял Джейс.

— И мы с тобой даже знаем, кто...

— Чтоб его демоны задрали, — пробормотал Джейс, качая головой. — Ладно. У меня дела, может...

— Не ходи туда, Джейс, — вдруг перебил его Алек.

Джейс остановился, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо, на котором отчетливо читалась тревога и смятение.

— Место палача рядом со смертниками, Алек, — скрывая досаду и — самую малость — раздражение, отозвался он. 

— Ты знаешь, о ком я, — продолжал стоять на своем тот.

Джейс отвел взгляд, не желая, чтобы Алек заметил промелькнувшие в нем смущение, вину и гнев на вмешательство. 

— До встречи, — коротко попрощавшись, Джейс устремился дальше по коридору. 

Алек не стал его останавливать, окликать или переубеждать. И за это он был ему благодарен.

***

  
Петли двери громко застонали, заставив Джейса недовольно скривиться от резкого, болезненно громкого скрежета металла. Лишь убедившись, что проход плотно закрыт, он спрятал ключи и повернулся. Размеры камеры в который раз вызвали у него удивление — шириной не более полутора метров и длиной не более двух, в ней едва можно было развернуться, хотя, наверное, на это проектировщики и рассчитывали: дополнительная бесконечная пытка. Тяжелые кандалы велись по полу — Джейс проследил по ним взглядом, проверяя целостность звеньев, пока не обнаружил, собственно, пленника.

Взгляд темно-карих глаз из-под отросшей челки обжигал.

— Тебе жить надоело? — хриплый голос Саймона эхом отразился от каменных стен.

— Что? — не понял его Джейс

— Или в Институте отрубили воду? Или это такой изящный способ самоубийства? Прийти к голодному вампиру перемазанным кровью с головы до ног? — продолжил между тем тот, так и не пошевелившись. — Хочешь быть загрызенным насмерть?

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — уверенно отозвался Джейс, стягивая куртку с плеч.

— Ты в этом уверен? — оскалился Саймон. — Я отсюда чувствую этот запах — металлический, вязкий, немного пряный... Мое горло горит огнем, а броситься на тебя мешает лишь бесконечная слабость и... — он демонстративно позвенел своими оковами, — это. Ты ранен?

— Что? — снова растерялся Джейс.

— Кровь, — Саймон шумно вдохнул. — Ты как будто пропитан ею...

— Я не ранен, — он спихнул с ног ботинки, стянул носки и судорожно вздохнул, когда коснулся голыми ступнями пола.

Саймон вытянул ноги, не сводя с него пристального взгляда.

— Зачем ты приходишь сюда, Джейс? Из жалости? Чувства вины? Это глупо, в моем положении ты не виновен. Валентин хотел наказать дочь за дружбу с примитивным, и он это сделал. Ты тут не причем.

— Тогда почему Клэри заперта в Аликанте, а не здесь? — резко огрызнулся Джейс. — Ты здесь как вечное напоминание мне, а не Клэри. Вечный укор, вечная издевка...

— Так вот, что я такое, значит, — усмехнулся Саймон. — Издевка.

— Не начинай, — Джейс подошел ближе и уверенно, уселся на бедра Саймона. 

— Ты не ответил, — все еще с легкой хрипотцой напомнил Саймон, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

— Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать, — проваливаясь в бездонную глубину пульсирующих зрачков, отозвался Джейс. Он знал, что это принуждение, чувствовал, как воля Саймона опутала его — осторожно, робко, неуверенно, понимал, что может сбросить наваждение в любой момент, но не стал. 

И Саймон отстранился сам. Вернее, попытался это сделать, но нелегко выпутаться, будучи зажатым между стеной и Джейсом, застывшим на его коленях. 

— Я слышу твое сердце, — наконец пробормотал он, впившись взглядом в пульсирующую жилку на шее Джейса.

— Не сомневаюсь, — выудив из кармана перочинный нож, Джейс медленно надавил острием у основания собственной шеи, оставляя длинную рану, тут же засочившуюся кровью.

— Не надо, — запоздало прошептал Саймон, как завороженный глядя на рубиновые капли.

— Тебе это нужно, — спрятав нож, отозвался Джейс. — Так что не строй из себя невинность, — он сжал руку на затылке Саймона и практически впечатал его лицо в кровоточившую ранку.

Сначала он почувствовал касание языка — Саймон медленно собирал уже выступившие капли крови, затем губы — обжигающий поцелуй — и клыки, вонзившиеся в плечо рядом с тонким следом от ножа. А потом пришла эйфория. Острое, ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие буквально затопило Джейса, вытесняя мысли, лишая рассудка, выжигая его душу. Не было ни сомнений, ни разочарований, ни злости — только блаженство, заставлявшее стоны снова и снова срываться с губ, руки цепляться за костлявые из-за длительной голодовки плечи Саймона, а член — болезненно твердый — неприятно давить на плотную джинсу брюк.

Саймон тоже стонал — глухо, не отрываясь от его тела. Скользил руками по спине, чтобы затем забраться под футболку, огладив поясницу, а затем и в штаны, чтобы, издав очередной вскрик, сжать в ладонях его зад.

Перед глазами все плыло и темнело. Руки и ноги дрожали от медленно накатывавшей слабости, а в паху все также пульсировало от острейшего желания. Зарычав, Джейс потянул Саймона за волосы, вынуждая прекратить, — тот в ответ раздраженно оскалился, вновь потянулся к еще истекающим вожделенной жидкости ранкам, но, встреченный на полпути, оказался втянут в грязный, полный хлюпающий развязных звуков поцелуй.

Джейс скорее почувствовал, чем осознал, как активировалась, повинуясь лишь его желанию, Иратце, залечивая следы от укуса и ножа, но даже не подумал оторваться. Рот Саймона был полон крови — его крови — и эта мысль возбуждала гораздо больше, чем должна была. Джейс жадно выискивал ее следы, проходился по его зубам и деснам языком, норовя добраться до самой глотки в своем алчном желании, и застонал, подумав, что в каком-то смысле он заполнил Саймона в самом интимным способом из возможных.

Звон цепей, сковавших Саймона по рукам и ногам, раздражал, сами оковы порядком мешали, но тем не менее тот сумел расстегнуть джинсы Джейса и забраться внутрь ладонью.

Ему не нужно было много — всего пара неловких, но правильных движений, и Джейс выгнулся дугой, кончая в подставленную Саймоном ладонь. 

Высвободив руку, Саймон быстро прошелся по испачканной ладони языком, делая вид, что вовсе не заметил, как при этом удивленно распахнулись глаза Джейса.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Саймон.

— Ты не должен меня благодарить, — поднимаясь на ноги, отозвался Джейс.

— Благодаря твоей крови я все еще жив, — как бы между прочим заметил Саймон, наблюдая, как тот застегивает брюки и одергивает футболку, проверяя затянулись ли раны.

— Однажды Валентин достигнет желаемого и умрет последний из свободных нижнемирцев, — Джейс подобрал брошенную у двери куртку и ботинки, — и когда этот день настанет, я войду в эту дверь, чтобы убить тебя.

— Вот тогда и поговорим, — фыркнул Саймон.

Джейс невольно улыбнулся на отчетливо читавшуюся в его тоне насмешку, а затем, спохватившись, одернул себя, взявшись за засов. Саймон не произнес ни слова, пока он открывал дверь и выскальзывал наружу и вновь запирал за собой, и Джейс в который раз подумал, что тот всегда точно знает, зачем он приходит, но почему-то все равно спрашивает. Каждый раз. Что он хочет услышать? «Я хотел тебя увидеть»? «Я скучал»? «Ты мне нужен»? Ни одна из этих фраз не была бы правдой. Наверно. По крайней мере, Джейс постарается себя в этом убедить.


End file.
